


Part One || Paradise 8.5: Stay

by heckhansol



Series: Bend You Backwards [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Side Series for Paradise, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckhansol/pseuds/heckhansol
Summary: "I know more knots than you've even seen in your whole life.""Oh yeah?""Mhm. I can bend you backwards, darling."This is the Junhao side series for my Paradise Trilogy. Enjoy!





	Part One || Paradise 8.5: Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is the side series for my Paradise Trilogy! If you happen to have stumbled upon this and you are not a reader of my Paradise work, I think it’s only right for me to suggest that you do read that first, since this will in turn make a lot more sense. However, if you’re just Junhao trash like me and/or you don’t have time for a whole book (or three), then that’s also awesome and I’m glad you’re here anyway!  
> But for my usual readers: This is 100% Junhao, and definitely porn with plot. Of course, with a new ship comes a new style of character, a new style of relationship, and a new style of sex. I hope that you all like this as much as you did the first book, and I’m sorry this took so long to get put up! But here’s part one, which is sort of a chapter 8.5 for Paradise book one. Part two of this series will go up after book two, The Paradise of You, has finished posting.  
> And one more thing—while it’s in third person, this basically starts out as Minghao’s POV, but it’ll change to Junhui’s later and will remain that for the rest of the series. The logistics of this first part were kind of hard to work out so I just wanted to make it clear here. Sorry for the head switch.  
> ANYWAY I hope you enjoy! And as always, thank you for reading.  
> L

Minghao watches Mingyu stepping gingerly inside the front doors of the guest house, cradling Wonwoo, who looks to be very asleep, in his arms. Mingyu closes the door with his foot and looks over at Minghao in the dark.

            “Don’t turn the light on,” Mingyu whispers. “I…I don’t want him to wake up.”

            Minghao knows he’s a little early for his shift, but not _that_ early. How late did Mingyu and Wonwoo stay up together if they’re just coming inside now? Why is Mingyu carrying Wonwoo so carefully inside? Why isn’t Wonwoo wearing a shirt?

            Well, of course. Minghao isn’t stupid, and he knows very well what goes on in this house considering Mingyu’s purpose here on the island. And besides, Mingyu seems to enjoy spending time with Wonwoo, and seems to enjoy doing…things with him. Minghao supposes they were doing some more things tonight.

            But they stayed up _this late_? It’s nearly four a.m. Mingyu isn’t exactly unaccustomed to late nights with customers, but Minghao has never seen him up for this long. Minghao actually hasn’t seen Mingyu do a lot of what he does with Wonwoo with other customers. And yesterday when they had their meeting, Minghao realized that he hasn’t seen other customers treat Mingyu the way Wonwoo treats him either.

            No, Minghao isn’t stupid. But Minghao also knows that the past day or two he’s been jumping to some pretty quick conclusions about Mingyu and about Wonwoo that really aren’t his conclusions to make. And he knows that thinking the way he’s been thinking could get him into some trouble if he turns out to be horribly wrong.

            But if Minghao isn’t mistaken—and while he knows he very well could be, he’s also pretty sure he isn’t—he’d say that there’s something there between those two. Something between the man holding tightly to the one fast asleep in his arms. Something that could either be perfect, or the last thing any of them need.

            _…against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be…_

            “Is everything okay, Mingyu?” Minghao chooses to ask, because he knows that if he said anything more he’d be asking the question that the staff are not supposed to ask of Mingyu ever.

            Mingyu doesn’t answer for a moment. Minghao sees him look down at Wonwoo, then sigh and close his eyes. “It’s…I…I don’t know. No. It’s not okay.”

            Jesus. Then…Minghao was right. Minghao has been right with his hasty conclusions and with his silent observations and with his absolute _certainty_ that Mingyu has been seeing that thing in Wonwoo that hasn’t been there with almost anyone else.

            Mingyu has it bad, and he has it for the man he’s holding in his arms after a long, long night.

            Minghao knows exactly what having it that bad feels like, and he knows that it can be complete turmoil. Sometimes he still thinks he’s in turmoil, considering the way he feels sometimes when he tells the one he loves that he loves him and all he gets back is—

            No. Enough of his own problems right now. Mingyu just confessed something big to him, and he needs to say something.

            But all that he manages to get out is, “Oh god.”

            Mingyu nods. He looks down again at Wonwoo before he starts walking carefully, quietly, padding his way into Wonwoo’s side of the house. Minghao can do nothing but stare at the floor until he hears the door click closed.

            Oh god is right. Oh _god_. Are they really ready for this? What is he supposed to do with this information? Does anyone else know? He thinks probably not. He thinks that what Mingyu just said is probably the first time even Mingyu himself realized what was happening.

            Minghao has to tell someone. He knows he shouldn’t, but he has to. And he knows he should probably tell someone like Seungcheol. He knows for certain that he really should risk his young life and wake Jihoon up this early and tell the one who really matters about this.

            But Minghao isn’t stupid. He knows he’s not going to go back to staff house and knock on Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s door, or on Jihoon’s door. He knows he’s going to go right back to the only other single room in the staff house that was won only by pure complaining and psychological warfare and the fact that nobody wanted to mess with its now owner. He’s going to go right back to the room that he visits more nights than his brain knows he should. He’s going to go right back, like he always does, to Wen Junhui.

            If he has time. Not that work matters much right now, considering what he’s just been told.

            Minghao brings his hands up to his face, trying to calm down at least a little bit, and he glances over at the clock on the stove and sees that he was maybe a little earlier than he thought and he’s got at least twenty minutes left and he can probably make it back to staff house in less than five minutes if he really sprints hard.

            So he does just that.

 

He tries not to slam the door when he runs into staff house. Luckily, the sight of Jeonghan getting ready to leave for the guest house calms him when he shoves it open.

            “Hi, hyung,” Minghao says, bowing, letting his heart slow. He closes the door quietly behind him

            Jeonghan nods back, long hair not yet tied up.

            “I’ll be there soon. I was going to be early but, um…” He thinks as fast as his mind will let him right now. “I forgot something. I promise I’ll be there soon. And—I’ll do the living room myself today to make it up to you if I’m late.”

            Jeonghan doesn’t answer, as per usual. Sometimes Minghao really likes that about him.

            “Is Seungcheol up?” he asks.

            Jeonghan tilts then shakes his head.

            Minghao realizes that it’s sort of an interesting question, even though the two are roommates. Really, he’s just trying to see if _anyone_ is awake yet, because he doesn’t know what he’d do if someone else heard him telling Jun about what happened and—

            “Okay. Thanks, hyung. Be there soon.” He keeps his mind from rambling around inside itself and bows again before going down the long hallway of rooms to the one across from his.

            He looks behind himself, making sure Jeonghan isn’t there to see before he opens the door to Junhui’s room and goes inside. He makes his way over to the bed, standing at the side and looking down at the familiar puff of dark hair in front of him, facing the other way. He doesn’t really know where to start, so he figures he might as well just do it. He taps Junhui’s shoulder through the covers and whispers harshly. “Jun. Hey. Jun, wake up.”

            Junhui hums and rolls onto his back, frowning. “What, what is it.” He blinks open his eyes and sees Minghao’s curly-haired form leaning over him. He sighs. “Oh. Minghao. Why are you waking me up?” He puts on a tired smirk. “A little unplanned something?”

            Minghao doesn’t even hear the question. “Something’s happened. Is happening. It’s…” He trails off and looks down.

            The smirk leaves Junhui’s face. He sits up, covers slipping down to his waist to reveal his slim bare chest. He switches on the lamp next to his bed, squinting over at Minghao. “Tell me.”

            Minghao gazes at him, biting his lip. “It’s Mingyu. And Wonwoo.”

            Junhui’s face immediately darkens and he starts to get out of bed. “What did he do—”

            Minghao shakes his head fast and puts his hands on Junhui’s shoulders, holding him back. “No, it’s not—Wonwoo didn’t do anything. Mingyu…”

            Junhui sits on the edge of the bed in his underwear. He tilts his head, thinking about the look on Minghao’s face and the way his voice sounds. He’s usually pretty good at telling what Minghao is thinking, he thinks. But Minghao seems sort of worried but also sort of excited, like he’s just been running— _literally_ running on adrenaline because of something having to do with Mingyu and Won—

            Junhui realizes it, all at once. “Oh. God. He isn’t.”

            Minghao nods. “He is. At least he thinks he is.”

            Junhui has to work hard not to sigh heavily. Still, a small one comes out. Is this really happening? Is Mingyu really developing feelings for Wonwoo? Is he really falling in love?

            “Does Wonwoo know?” Junhui asks.

            Minghao shrugs. “I don’t think so but I don’t know. I was going early for my shift and I saw Mingyu carrying Wonwoo in his arms inside the house. I asked if everything was okay and…he said no. The way he said it and the way he looked at me and the way he looked at Wonwoo sleeping and was holding him…” He shakes his head. “If he thinks he is, he definitely looks like he is.”

            Junhui slumps and rubs his face. “I don’t even know what to think. How long have we been waiting?”

            Minghao just shakes his head again. “Wonwoo is a good guy. Right?”

            Junhui shrugs and nods. “He seems to be. He answered all our questions the way we wanted him to this morning. And more. It wasn’t just what he said but the way he said it. And he doesn’t just like Mingyu, but he likes us too. I mean, you know we don’t usually get treated the way he treats us. Especially you and Jeonghan.”

            Minghao nods, sucking in his lower lip. “They usually don’t even talk to us. We’re just maids. But Wonwoo even tries talking to Jeonghan sometimes. He’s always nice. He thanks me whenever I see him during a shift.”

            Junhui sighs. He knows that Wonwoo is good, and he knows that he’s the kind of person a lot of people might be able to fall in love with, if they could see the side of him that this island has brought out. That Mingyu has brought out. “He is a good guy,” Junhui says. “And he seems to really like Mingyu.”

            “And Mingyu seems to like him,” Minghao adds.

            “More than that,” Junhui says.

            Minghao nods. “What do you think about Wonwoo? Does he feel that too?”

            Junhui thinks for a while. He thinks about the way he’s seen Wonwoo interact with Mingyu—the smiles, the happiness to do activities and the willingness to do whatever Mingyu wants instead of just picking for himself, the quick kisses even in front of other people, the fact that Junhui has never heard _Wonwoo_ ask _Mingyu_ for sex, and yet they’re clearly still having it, which means that it must be all Mingyu’s choice. He clicks his tongue and says, “Honestly, I don’t know. I know he likes Mingyu but I can’t tell if he’s a hopeless romantic or just having a good time.”

            Minghao nods. “Yeah.”

            “One time, though…” Jun says. Minghao looks expectantly down at him. “Yesterday, actually. Or two days ago if you’re counting right now as tomorrow.” He waves his hand. “Wonwoo came out to breakfast and he kissed Mingyu.”

            Minghao blinks. “In front of everyone?”

            Junhui nods. “But that’s not the only thing. He didn’t just kiss him. He kissed him on the _forehead_.”

            Minghao’s eyebrows go up a little. “Really. That’s…not sexual.”

            “At all.”

            “Right.”

            They just look at each other for a moment, Junhui staring at Minghao’s half lit face and partial silhouette. He takes Minghao’s hand and pulls him to sit down next to him. He looks sideways at Minghao and says, “I’ll keep an eye out. A closer eye. I don’t have bad vibes from Wonwoo—I sort of actually like him.”

            Minghao gasps a little. “Wen Junhui likes a guest?”

            Junhui gives him a look. “Hush.” Minghao smiles. “But if I get one I’ll make sure Jihoon knows about it.”

            Minghao nods and squeezes his hand. “Okay. I just don’t want to worry.”

            “Don’t,” Junhui says. He lets go of Minghao’s hand and brings his palm to Minghao’s face.

            Minghao leans in and presses his lips to Junhui’s softly. He says quietly, “I have to get back soon. I don’t want to be late.”

            “Stay.” Junhui kisses Minghao again, pulling him closer.

            Minghao hums against his lips. He pulls back and says, “I’ll be late.”

            “Nobody’s awake to know. Just ten minutes.”

            “I told Jeonghan—”

            “Stay, Minghao.” He grasps Minghao’s waist and pulls him, lifting him, and Minghao’s body automatically does the rest.

            When Minghao is sitting on Junhui’s lap and his legs are snug on either side of Junhui’s thighs, he says in a breath, holding Junhui’s face, “I can’t.”

            Junhui laughs low. “I think you already are.” He pulls Minghao’s waist until their hips press together and their crotches rub. Minghao bites his lip to hold back a whine at the feeling between his legs. Junhui chuckles and starts kissing Minghao’s jaw. “I’d make it a lot more than ten minutes, but you really have to go, don’t you?” He pulls down on Minghao’s hips, grinding him against him.

            “Jun…” Minghao breathes out, letting his eyes close. His hands move to Junhui’s shoulders and squeeze tight.

            “We’ll have to go pretty fast today, huh?” He bites Minghao’s neck, eliciting a gasp. “Maybe later tonight we can go very, _very_ slow.”

            Minghao whines in the back of his throat. “Jun. Let me ride you.”

            Junhui leans back and raises his eyebrows, the smirk back on his lips. “Oh?”

            Minghao blushes. He’s not sure where that came from, but…he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to. “I just…”

            Junhui doesn’t need an explanation. He never does. He brings his hands from Minghao’s hips to the front of his black uniform pants. In two experienced flicks of his fingers he has the button undone and the zipper down. He tugs Minghao’s shirt out of the waistband and says, “Get up.”

            Minghao nods fast and gets up to his knees. He unbuttons his shirt from the top as Junhui slips his own underwear off. Minghao lifts one knee at a time, and Junhui presses warm kisses to his chest as he shoves all clothing below Minghao’s waist to the ground.

            Junhui eyes between Minghao’s legs and then lets his gaze travel up Minghao’s thin body to his face. “You really think you could have left? You seem…ready.” He cups Minghao’s hard length so briefly, teasing him before taking his hand away again.

            Minghao shudders. “I should have gone but…”

            “Mhm,” Junhui hums in agreement. “The drawer.”

            Junhui holds Minghao’s thighs as Minghao nods and leans over to the bedside table, pulling out what’s left of Junhui’s bottle of lube. He pushes it at Junhui’s chest when he leans back toward him. “Here. Just be quick. I need you in—” He shakes his head. “I need to get back.”

            Junhui chuckles. “How about you do it this time, darling?”

            Minghao bites his cheek hard. But how can he say no to that? “I—fine. Okay. Yes, Jun.”

            Junhui hums low, smiling coolly up at Minghao. While Minghao opens the bottle, Junhui lets his hands slide up Minghao’s sides, over his chest, and he pushes Minghao’s open shirt off his shoulder on one side, pulling Minghao closer with his other hand and leaning in to mouth at Minghao’s protruding collarbone.

            Minghao’s hands shake as he closes and drops the bottle on the bed. “Jun…”

            Junhui gasps slightly when Minghao wraps his hand around him all at once. And then Minghao gasps even louder as Junhui’s teeth sink into the soft skin between his neck and shoulder. “Oh—Jun.”

            “Get this thing off,” Junhui breathes into Minghao’s skin, tugging hard at the back of Minghao’s shirt. Minghao lets go of Junhui for half a second to let the sleeves slide off his arms, and then he goes right back to preparing him.

            Junhui watches Minghao for a moment while he stares intensely down at Junhui’s cock in his hand as he slicks him. Junhui can see a mix of feelings on Minghao’s pretty features—the pleasure building untouched between his legs, the concentration of what’s in his palm, and the awareness of Junhui’s hands all over his body. It’s like Minghao is purposefully not looking into his face as he puts all his attention into what he’s doing.

            “Darling,” Junhui says.

            Minghao just nods, not looking up. “Yeah.”

            Junhui loves the feeling of Minghao touching him, but there’s something else he loves more, and that’s the look on Minghao’s face when his eyes are glazed and shiny and he gazes back into Junhui’s face, or the way his features contort when he’s being racked with pleasure. Junhui smiles, reaching off to the side. “Darling,” he says again.

            Minghao just lets go of Junhui’s cock, finally ready, and keeps his head down, still staring. He lifts back up to his knees and starts to scoot forward. “Okay. Just let me—ah!”

            Minghao’s mouth drops open and his eyes go wide before screwing shut and his chin tilts up and _that’s_ the look that Junhui likes to see. Well, one of many. He pushes his fingers in and out of Minghao, opening them, twisting them. “Look at me, darling.”

            Minghao breathes heavily and pries open his eyes, digging his nails into Junhui’s shoulders. “Jun. I want it.”

            Junhui smiles and tilts his head. “We still have seven minutes left, Minghao. Why don’t—”

            “Let’s just go, I’ll be late.”

            Junhui just waits for Minghao to be quiet. “Why don’t you let me make you feel as good as you can, hm?” He turns his wrist and fingers just a little bit more, and he pushes in to exactly the spot he knows will make Minghao be very not quiet.

            Minghao gasps again, and then moans, muscles tensing in his arms as Junhui fingers his prostate gently, roughly, gently again. “ _Jun_. Let me on you.”

            Junhui presses on his prostate again, enjoying the deep red flush high on Minghao’s cheeks, the way his chest is starting to shine with sweat, the way his hair is piecing apart at his bangs. “Do you want me to make you come, darling?”

            Minghao whines. “ _Yes_. Yes, Junhui.”

            Junhui removes his fingers and wraps his arms around Minghao’s lower back, pulling him up against his body in one quick motion. He gazes up at Minghao while Minghao’s cock presses hard and hot against his sternum and Minghao looks with big surprised eyes down at him. Junhui keeps his gaze locked with Minghao’s as he kisses his belly then says, “Then lower down, darling, and use that gorgeous body of yours and maybe I’ll give you what you want.”

            Minghao swallows hard, and he stares down at Junhui’s handsome face, his full red lips and his sexy half lidded eyes, and Minghao doesn’t have a choice in the matter because his hand is already threading gently into Junhui’s hair and his body is automatically doing what Junhui told him to.

            He lets himself slide downward. The friction on his cock against Junhui’s skin combined with Junhui filling him makes his eyes start to water. He holds onto Junhui’s back and his hair until he bottoms out at the same time that Junhui connects their lips, slipping his tongue into Minghao’s mouth.

            Minghao kisses him heavily, breathing through the fullness of Junhui inside him. He breaks their kiss and whispers, “Junhui…”

            “Let me see you move, Minghao.”

            So Minghao keeps his mouth close to Junhui’s but doesn’t let their lips touch, and he rolls his body, lifting his hips slowly and rubbing himself against Junhui’s torso. He moans again, right into Junhui’s parted lips before Junhui kisses him again.

            Junhui bites down on Minghao’s lower lip, making him hiss. Minghao’s slow rolls of his hips and the aching feeling of slipping in and out of him has Junhui’s stomach heating rapidly. “Isn’t this supposed to be a quick one?” he teases.

            Minghao rolls his eyes and kisses him again, continuing his easy movements. “You’re the one saying you’ll take your time. And I don’t see you doing any of—”

            As Minghao lifts, Junhui snaps his hips upward fast, filling Minghao completely again. Minghao yelps, and he falls forward a little, forearms resting on Junhui’s shoulders, both hands digging into Junhui’s hair. “What’s that?” Junhui asks.

            Minghao groans when Junhui grabs his waist and pulls him downward as he pushes his hips up again. “ _Junhui_. Oh god…J-Jun…” His head lolls sideways, resting on Junhui’s shoulder, breaths hot and shallow against Junhui’s neck.

            Junhui smiles, feeling how Minghao’s hips are starting to lose their rhythm. “You have to sit up, darling. If you want me to keep doing that, you have to show yourself off.”

            Minghao whines again, sitting back up. He draws in sharp breaths as he forces himself to lift and lower his hips, and Junhui decides when he wants to fuck upwards into him once in a while, sometimes meeting Minghao’s hips as they come down, sometimes filling him for longer than he expected as he tries to lift again. Each time he does, Minghao whines a little louder, and his breathing becomes a little more high pitched, wheezing through the back of his dry throat.

            “Junhui. Please.”

            Junhui smiles again. “Please? Tell me how much you like the feeling of me inside you.”

            Minghao’s brows knit together and he rolls his body again. “You know I love it, Jun. You know that— _ah_.” He recovers from another quick thrust from Jun with a hard swallow. “You know you’re the only one who can ever make me feel like this.”

            “Mmm…” Junhui lets his lips graze along Minghao’s neck for a moment. He kisses just under his ear and whispers, “Like what?”

            Minghao sighs heavily. “Like I’m fucking—” another thrust filling him, making his words catch momentarily in his throat, “— _burning_. Like I’m about to supernova and I’ll just be a bunch of dust forever and you’ll never be able to pick up the pieces of what you’ve done to me.” He grinds his hips hard, clenching, face scrunched in pleasure. “Fuck. You know what you do to me. I can’t stop coming back to you.”

            God, how Junhui has always loved Minghao’s words. And he knows that much—what Minghao just said. He can’t remember a time when Minghao has said no to him, and he can remember lots of times when Minghao has asked for it himself. Or times when they didn’t plan it at all and both ended up sweaty and panting on the floor anyway. Whatever they have here is pretty much everything Junhui wants: they work separately, talk sometimes, and fuck probably too often. Junhui thinks Minghao is stunning, and Minghao seems to think the same of him. Junhui enjoys their time together—truly enjoys it. He’s never felt better in his whole life than he does when he’s with Minghao. Minghao isn’t the only one who can’t get enough.

            And the best part is that nobody else knows. The secrecy of it makes it feel that much better every time they’re done.

            Thinking of that and what Minghao said to him, Junhui finds it pretty easy to smile up at his lover. He runs his hands on Minghao’s thighs and says, “Do you want me to touch you, darling?”

            Minghao opens his eyes quickly, giving Junhui his favorite blushing doll look. “Please.”

            Junhui smiles wider and kisses him. He remembers that look being completely irresistible when he first met Minghao—how Minghao used it on him over and over whenever he wanted something in bed, how he’d use it sometimes during the day before Junhui told him he had to stop or someone would notice them. But Junhui’s built up a little bit of a defense system against it since then. “Not yet,” he says. “I don’t think you’re fucked well enough yet.”

            The look goes away fast, curving downward. Minghao frowns and huffs. “But Jun, I—”

            Minghao finds himself cut off as Junhui stands up, holding him. And then Junhui turns around and drops Minghao down onto his back on the bed, legs dangling over the edge.

            Minghao licks his lips in anticipation. “Jun.”

            Junhui grabs Minghao’s thigh and lifts it, bringing his leg high up by his head. Minghao goes slightly onto his side, turning as Junhui adjusts his body to what he wants. And this angle is exactly it.

            “You know what’s coming, darling, yes?” Junhui asks, letting his nails slide along Minghao’s pretty leg.

            Minghao nods fast, hands already fisting into the sheets. “Fuck me. I need you.”

            If that isn’t exactly what Junhui likes to hear. He squeezes Minghao’s thigh and kisses his leg a few times before lining his hips up and thrusting fully back in, hitting Minghao’s prostate on the first go. Minghao’s body jerks on the bed and his pleasure face gets even more intense, mouth opening wide, eyes rolling up in his head as his back bends and his chin tilts all the way up.

            That’s the second thing Junhui loves—first Minghao’s talented hands, and then his incredible reactions. The third thing Junhui loves is the sounds Minghao makes. And now Minghao moans, whines, gasps, whimpers, moans again with every push of Junhui’s cock deep inside him. Minghao is red and straining hard against his stomach, dripping precome down his length, creating sticky strings against his skin every time Junhui thrusts and Minghao’s cock bobs against his belly. Minghao must be so close, and while he’s good at hiding it, Junhui is too. He feels beads of sweat starting to drip down from his brow, and Minghao’s noises are getting more ragged, more broken as Junhui fucks him deeply and abuses his prostate. Junhui thinks it’s about time he gives Minghao what he promised.

            “You look good, Minghao,” he breathes out. “And you sound fucking incredible.”

            Minghao only whines loudly in response, scratching at the sheets in front of his chest.

            Junhui chuckles lowly, breathing becoming unsteady. “You have to be quieter, darling. It’s nearly four a.m.”

            Minghao tries to form coherent words about how he knows that and Junhui is keeping him here anyway, but all that comes out is, “You…too much…fuck…please…”

            God. Jun can never get enough of fucked out Minghao, especially when his usually sweet, somewhat high pitched voice becomes so gravelly and wrecked, all because of him. He wants more.

            “On second thought…” he says. “Scream for me.” He wraps his hand around Minghao’s burning hot arousal and starts stroking him in time with each hard thrust.

            Minghao lets out a strangled cry, then clamps his jaw shut, clenching his teeth and his body. He writhes on the bed, trying to find a place where it doesn’t feel like every nerve ending in his body is turning into a firework, but with Junhui it’s never any use. All he can do is get there. “Junhui _please._ Please make me come. I’m so so close. God I—I can’t take any more.”

            Junhui swipes his thumb over the head of Minghao’s cock and brushes his prostate again. Minghao sobs once, chest heaving and glistening as he spreads his legs wider, letting Junhui push his thigh closer to his chest, calling Junhui’s name a few times. “Are you glad you stayed, darling?” Junhui asks.

            Minghao nods weakly. “So glad. You’re so—just a little bit more Jun, I—you have to make me come.” He can barely speak at all anymore. His entire body is in flames.

            Junhui sees him trying hard to breathe properly, trying hard to keep his moaning in and failing miserably. “What was that?”

            Minghao smacks a hand down on the bed in frustration. “Please.”

            “What?”

            “ _Please!_ ”

            Junhui leans forward over him, turning Minghao on his back, hooking Minghao’s leg over his shoulder, and grabbing hold of one of his hands while he uses his other to pump Minghao to completion. He muffles Minghao’s drawn out, loud moans with his lips, feeling Minghao’s come spilling between them, half on him and half on Minghao’s dainty midsection. Minghao’s fingers go tight in Junhui’s own, and his body tenses around him and draws Junhui’s orgasm out fast, faster than Junhui expected, and so he comes inside Minghao while Minghao is coming down from his high and pushing his hips up into the remaining pleasure of Junhui’s cock and kissing Junhui sloppily and then Junhui is done.

            He falls, landing in Minghao’s mess. Minghao’s leg drops to the side and Junhui lies there between them, his thigh muscles trembling from exertion, breathing heavily into Minghao’s neck. Minghao keeps his fingers tight in Junhui’s hand, wrapping his other arm around Junhui’s sweat-sticky back.

            “The bedsheets, darling,” Minghao whispers, a small smile on his lips. “I’m dripping with you.”

            Junhui makes a weird sound, half groan, half sigh, then presses light, tickling kisses to Minghao’s neck, making him laugh and squeeze Junhui’s hand tight. “Don’t say that,” Junhui says.

            “I love you. A lot.”

            Junhui smiles against Minghao’s skin. “Me too, Minghao.” It’s true—he does love Minghao. He’s not sure he’s ever loved anyone as much as he loves Minghao, and Minghao always tells him he loves him too. Junhui doesn’t really know what he would do if Minghao ever decided it was time for this thing to end. But he doesn’t want to think about that right now. He props up and looks down into Minghao’s beautiful love-flushed face.

            Minghao smiles at him. “Jeonghan is going to kill me.”

            Junhui laughs. “Jeonghan. Sure. You know, something tells me he probably won’t even scold you.”

            Minghao laughs and shakes his head. “You’re probably right. But I promised I’d do extra work for him if I was late. I think I’m late.”

            “No one but him will ever notice,” Junhui says. “Everything’s fine. Now we just have to figure out what’s going on with Mingyu and Wonwoo.”

            Minghao’s brows go down a little, remembering what happened not half an hour ago. “Yeah. He’s definitely falling. I hope that…” He trails off and sighs. They’re not supposed to say things like that.

            Junhui nods. “So do I.”

            “Are you going to tell anyone?”

            Junhui shrugs, shoving his hair back from his face. “I’m not sure. Seokmin will probably figure me out pretty quick.”

            “Mm.” Minghao nods again. “Jun? Do you think they know about us?”

            Does he think so? He hopes not. What they do is not something that needs to be shared with a bunch of work friends. Though he knows that doesn’t give anywhere near enough credit, and they’re all way more than that—being “work friends” is the basest of their relationships with each other, and they have a lot more purpose with each other than just working together. The people on this island are like a family to him. But he’s not sure if he’s ready to come out, and he doesn’t know if Minghao is either. The fact that Minghao is asking him if everyone knows makes Junhui think that he’s not ready either.

            Junhui plays off the thoughts with a laugh. “The guys? No. I think we keep a pretty good secret.”

            Minghao just nods, gaze roaming Junhui’s features.

            “We just have to be careful with how loud you are sometimes,” Junhui says.

            A grin creeps slowly onto Minghao’s lips. “That’s not my fault, I don’t think.”

            Junhui chuckles and gets off him, standing and grabbing a big handful of tissues. He hands some to Minghao. “You flatter me.”

            “Because I love you.” Minghao smiles sweetly at him and wipes away what he can from his body and thighs. “I’m going to have to change my underwear after my shift.” He sighs, tossing the tissues in the trash.

            “Maybe you’ll think of me all this morning, then,” Junhui says. Minghao gives him a flat face. Junhui shrugs. “Sorry.”

            Minghao sighs again, standing up from the twisted sheets. “This wouldn’t be the first time. Now hand me my clothes that you forced off me earlier.”

            “I forced nothing.” He picks up Minghao’s clothes and hands them to him.

            “You know very well I should have gone to work. Jeonghan’s probably—”

            “Jeonghan’s probably fine. Stop whining and get dressed because I know you liked it and now you’ve started off the day really well, yeah?”

            Minghao sighs, stepping into his underwear and pants. “Technically it didn’t start with this.”

            Junhui nods. “Right. Like I said—I’ll keep an eye on it.”

            “Report back after lunch?” Minghao asks, buttoning his shirt, a little wrinkled now, and starting to tuck in the front.

            Junhui goes to him and wraps his arms around his waist, tucking in the back of Minghao’s shirt and giving his ass a squeeze for good measure. Minghao lifts an unamused eyebrow at him and Junhui just smirks. “Will do. Now get going. You’re so late.”

            Minghao starts to throw something back at him, but Junhui spins him around and smacks his ass, too, for good measure.

            Minghao looks over his shoulder. He opens his mouth to scold Junhui, but it fades. He says instead, “Love you.”

            Junhui smiles softly that Minghao said it again. He does like to say it a lot. Junhui appreciates it. “Me too, darling.”

            Minghao only looks at him for a second before nodding and turning to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from "Great Expectations" by Charles Dickens  
> Look out for Part Two!


End file.
